Mystery Potter
by ConfusionGirl93
Summary: Lily Potter is invisible and she likes it that way, thank you very much. But when Scorpius Malfoy takes and interest in her, she cannot help but like him back. There is only one problem - he doesn't know that she is a Potter. in progress. rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystery Potter.**_

_**Chapter 1 – Encounters.**_

"Ten to eleven!" Ginny shouted, kissing her children goodbye. "See you at Christmas!"

"Be good Lils." Teddy whispered to a stunning petite girl, with dark ruby red hair, and big green eyes. "Live a little this year, yeah? Don't be such a mouse."

Lily smiled as he ruffled her hair; she hugged the remaining family members' goodbye, and then stepped on the train with her brothers.

"Okay, see you." James called, walking off to find his girlfriend, his trunk clanking about behind him.

"Yep. Bye Lily." Albus said, walking in the opposite direction to James to find Rose.

Sighing, Lily lugged her trunk and owl in the direction James had gone.

She soon saw her brother sucking face with his girlfriend in a compartment. Lily looked away, continuing down the route to the end of the train.

Seeing the very last compartment empty, Lily sighed with relief.

You see, Lily isn't a people person. She gets along much better with animals.

Thinking of animals, Lily wondered how her hippogriff was, as she was following the train to Hogwarts right this minute.

Lily's best friends did not get the train to Hogwarts, as their father was a teacher there. Alice and Frankie Longbottom always went a day earlier with their father; they have done since their second year. So Lily usually gets a compartment to herself, to read, day dream, draw or practise spells for the whole ride to Hogwarts.

She had begun quickly sketching the landscape of the hills that quickly passed, when she heard a knock on the compartment door.

"Erm, excuse me?" A voice came from the compartment door. "May I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Of course." _Lily_ didn't have a grudge against him.

"Thank you." He smiled, sitting down after he placed his trunk in the luggage holders. "Are you new here?"

Lily blushed. "No, I have been here for three years now, this is my fourth year."

Nodding, Scorpius looked out of the window.

"It's funny." He pondered, looking back at her, his grey eyes piercing. "I've not seen you around before."

Lily looked at him puzzlingly.

_He doesn't know who I am. _She thought. _He doesn't know I am a Potter._

"Like, I haven't seen you at any dinners, any dances, or even in the grounds." He said, urging her to respond.

"I usually stay by the lake most days, sketching." Lily said, gesturing towards her sketch book. "I usually keep to myself at dinner. And I don't dance. You see, I am the master of invisibility."

She smiled to herself, thinking of her father's invisibility cloak, which was now hers.

Nodding, Scorpius looked at her curiously.

"Okay." He said. "Who do you hang around with?"

"My two best friends. Alice and Frankie" She glanced out of the window. "Oh, and the animals I guess."

"Animals?"

"I love animals." She smiled, looking down. She was uncharacteristically shy. "I visit the owlry every other day, just to give them treats."

Scorpius smiled.

"Oh, and the hippogriffs by the lake say hello when I am there."

Smiling more, Scorpius moved opposite Lily.

"You'd have thought I would have noticed you by the lake at summer." He whispered.

Lily blushed_. What_ _did he mean by that? Did he think she was pretty?_

"So... can I look at your artwork?" He asked, gesturing towards the sketch book on her lap.

"Oh, erm. Sure." Lily blushed even more, handing him her artwork. "It's not very good mind."

He rolled his eyes, and opened the sketch pad.

"Wow" He whistled, "you are very talented."

Lily leaned over to see which one he was looking at – it was the drawing of her hippogriff she had done just a few days before hand. It wasn't her best work.

"Anything from the trolley?" The sweet lady asked from the doorway, causing both teenagers to look up, startled.

"Oh. Yes please." Lily said, looking for money. "A pumpkin pasty please."

"Here." Scorpius handed 3 gallons to the woman. "Can I have one too, please?"

"Thank you." Lily said once the woman had left.

"No problem." Scorpius smiled.

While they were eating, they noticed it was starting to get dark.

"We'd better change." Lily said, standing up, reaching for her robes. "I'll change in the toilets. Be back in a minute."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius stood, watching her leave.

She was beautiful – why had he never noticed her before?

The image of the girl leaning up to get her trunk, revealing the small of her back as she stretched – it was unbelievably sexy – was replaying in his mind.

She was smart too, an amazing artist and had a passion for animals. It was a breath of fresh air for him, instead of hanging around with his 'fellow' Slytherins, who were vile, and full of hatred. And it was a change from arguing with the horrid Potter boys.

Changed and ready, he waited for her to return.

"Hello again." She said, walking back in, looking simply stunning in her school uniform.

She was a Gryffindor.

"So. You're a Gryffindor?" He said.

"So. You're a Slytherin?" She said, imitating his tone. "Sworn enemies."

She laughed a most wonderful laugh that made her deep red hair fall over her pretty green eyes as she sat down next to him.

Instinct kicked in –Scorpius leaned forward and brushed her hair away from her eyes. His face was just inches away from hers.

They sat there like that for several minutes, and just when Scorpius was about to lean in, the train stopped.

Scorpius' groan of disappointment made Lily smile.

She quickly rose, checked she had her wand, and smiled down at him.

"Nice to meet you." She said, offering him a hand.

He rose, took her hand and kissed it.

"It has been a pleasure." He whispered. "I do hope I see you around school. I will be keeping an eye out for you."

Blushing, Lily stepped on her toes, and kissed his cheek before quickly leaving the compartment.

Breathless, Scorpius touched his cheek where her soft lips had been. He sighed.

Then, realization struck.

_He had not asked her, her name._

Rushing from the compartment after her, he could see her nowhere. He ran off the train, and slammed into James Potter.

"Watch it, Malfoy." He sneered, pushing him away.

"Drop dead Potter." Scorpius sneered back, searching the crowd.

He had lost her.

_Damn potter to Hell._ He thought. _I have to find her._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Lily!" Alice screamed, running to hug her.

"Hi Alice." Lily smiled, hugging her back. "Where is your evil twin brother?"

"He is saving us a carriage."

Nodding, Lily followed Alice, a small girl (although taller than Lily) with mud brown hair that goes to her chin, to the said carriage, where Frankie was reading as he waited.

"Hi Frankie." Lily smiled at the geeky boy in the carriage.

"H-hi Lily." He stuttered, going red, burying his face deeper in his book (Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks.) He had the same hair colour as his sister, but he was the tallest of the three (nearly six foot) so often looked freakishly tall and gangly compared to the two petite girls.

All of Lily's friends were geeks, but she liked it better that way, since they were invisible. Lily like being invisible – unlike her brothers, who showed off at every given chance, just simply because they were Potters. By their horrid behaviour in school, they did not inherit the Marauders Map, or the invisibility cloak from their father, as they would be too troublesome. Lily had inherited them instead.

"Wait!" Someone yelled to the carriage.

Sticking her head out of the carriage, she saw her cousin, Hugo gliding on his skate board to the carriage.

"Hurry up Hugo!" She sighed as the boy entered the carriage just as it set off towards Hogwarts.

Entering the hall, Lily kept her head down while Alice and Frankie chatted away about their summers.

All through the sorting and feast she actually tried to be invisible, to not get Scorpius to notice her.

You see, she wanted him to see her as a mystery girl, and grow to like her for who she was, not dislike her simply because she was a Potter.

Finally when the headmistress sent them to bed, Lily quickly departed from the hall and made it safely back to Gryffindor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Scorpius had looked _everywhere_ for her.

He had stood at the entrance of the hall, scanning the crowds, trying to spot her. He had craned his neck every which way to find her on the Gryffindor table. And he scanned for her again on the way out as well.

She had just vanished. She wasn't kidding; she _was_ the master of invisibility.

He simply had to find her.

She had mentioned the owlry, and the lake with the hippogriffs. He would look tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after. He would look as long as it takes to find her.

She was his mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 2.**

School had been crazy, and Lily was thankful to finally be able to see Poppy, her hippogriff.

She has found Poppy when she was in her first year; she was a fuzzy little thing with chicken wings and big eyes. Lily had cared for her, fed her with Hagrid, and soon enough Poppy had grown huge.

When Lily was at Hogwarts, Poppy would roam about the grounds and woods with the other hippogriffs, but she would always come to her when she was called.

And at home, she would roam about the many aches of the garden and sleep in the stable with her horse, Jubilee.

Lily was at the lake, and since she had no homework yet, she settled down in her usual spot with her sketch book, and whistled for Poppy.

A familiar scuffle of hooves approached her.

Smiling, she stood up to be greeted by Poppy.

"Hi girl." She cooed. "How was your first night, huh? Fun? Hmmm?"

She scratched under her beak, before turning to the familiar Hippogriffs around her. She bowed low to all of them, straightened up gracefully, and saw that each Hippogriff in turn bowed back.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

Giggling, Lily scratched under Poppy's beak, and kissed her lightly.

oOoOoOoOo

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed, as he looked out of one of the North towers many windows and saw her, with her hippogriffs'.

He saw her bow to them, and saw them bowing back.

She was indeed telling the truth: she did hang out with animals.

Scorpius raced down towards the lake, heading towards her, he tried to look natural.

She seemed to hear him arrive, and stiffen.

"Stay back." She warned. Stroking the gray hippogriff she stood near. "Calm down Quinn."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, puzzled.

"Because if you step forward anymore, you will become a threat to them."

He gulped, staying still.

"And they will attack."

He gulped again.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Bow deeply to them, show them your true self." She whispered. "If you don't, they will attack us both."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Poppy is here. She wouldn't let it happen. Well, not to me anyway, but she doesn't know you, so I can't say she will defend you." The girl shrugged, taking the bobble out of her hair, shaking her wavy, red hair free.

Scorpius did as he was told, and was accepted.

"Come here." She told him, holding out her hand.

He took it, liking the feel of her warm skin on his.

"Poppy." She cooed. "Come meet my new friend."

A pure white hippogriff trotted over, looking happily at her owner.

"I've had Poppy since she was a baby." She told Scorpius. "I found her in the woods on my third day here. She was abandoned."

Sadness filled the girl's emerald eyes, as she stroked Poppy, kissing her beak lovingly.

Scorpius squeezed her hand.

"She is lovely." He said, stroking her hand.

Smiling, the girl went on naming the other Hippogriffs, but Scorpius couldn't tear his gaze away from her beautiful face.

They sat together, watching the animals going about their business.

"What's your name?" Scorpius asked.

The girl sighed.

"I'm Scorpius. See, I told you mine." He said. "Now tell me yours. Please?"

"My name is Lily." She said, looking away.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

She blushed a brilliant scarlet, which made Scorpius long to touch and kiss that cheek.

"I should really go." She sighed, letting go of his hand. She kissed Poppy on the beak again, and swatted her away.

She stood for a moment, watching them leave, and then quickly dashed to get her bag. Scooping up her sketch book and stuffing it into her bag.

"What's the hurry?" Scorpius said, hurrying after her as she walked by the lake.

"I have to go have dinner with Hagrid." She said, looking startled, like she had said too much.

"Cool, I hope you have fun." Scorpius smiled. "Hey, wait a minute."

He quickly blocked her way, and smiled at her.

"Can I see you again? Tomorrow?" He reached over plucking a strand of hair that got caught in the wind, and put it behind her hair.

"I- I don't know." She said, blushing again. "Maybe?"

"Where?" He asked, taking her hand. "By the lake again? At, let's say... eight o'clock? For a picnic?"

"That would be far too late to have a picnic!" Lily exclaimed, smiling.

"Okay, okay." Scorpius said, smiling with her. "Why don't you eat with me at dinner tomorrow?"

"W-with the Slytherins?" She looked startled.

"Yeah, I mean, they aren't that bad, and if they are mean to you, we can always move onto your table, if you wished..."

"I- I have a better idea!" Lily exclaimed, smiling at her idea. "Have you ever been into the kitchens?"

Confusion spread over Scorpius' face.

"Meet me in the dungeons at six o'clock. In front of the painting of the fruit bowl."

With that, she bounced round him, and ran off to Hagrid's, her bag swinging back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

Lily was running late, she wanted to get down to the dungeons before people started to walk down to dinner, so she wouldn't be seen by her brothers or their ever growing gang or fans.

She quickly walked past the group of people around the common room fireplace, not realising her brothers were there, or that she was heading straight into the chest of Daniel Wood.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, catching Lily as she fell into him. "You falling for me finally Lily?"

"Erm. No, Dan." She exclaimed, going red. "Can you let me go please?"

Laughing, he let go of her, and grabbed her hand.

_Should have checked the Marauders' map... _Lily thought.

"What. Are. You. Doing." A cool voice came from the armchair by the fire.

"Hi James." Dan smiled. "Hi Albus. How you guys doing?"

The boys looked at him with distaste.

"This your boyfriend Lily?" Albus asked, eyeing up Dan.

"No!" Lily said, ripping her hand from Dan's.

"I want to be though." Dan said, still smiling.

"What?" James said, his expression darkening, standing up, Albus quickly followed.

"Now, I know you beat up every guy who likes Lily since you don't think any are good enough for her..." Dan said, still smiling, seeming perfectly at ease. "But, let me prove to you that I am."

"Okay." Lily interrupted. "Goodbye, I don't want to be part of this."

"Where you going with your sketch book?" Albus said, looking at her closely. "And why, have you got make up on?"

"Owlry, wanted to draw the owls as I haven't seen them all summer... and I haven't." Lily said, knowing her brothers wouldn't care as soon as she mentioned the animals. They were far too smelly to them.

He nodded, signalling her to leave. "Make sure to be at dinner though."

As she left through the portrait, she heard them say;

"Okay then Wood. Convince us you're not a scum bag."

Sighing, Lily hurried to the dungeons.

"Hugo! Get off that thing!" She yelled, as Hugo almost smashed into her, as he rode past on his skateboard.

"Sorry Lil! Hey, where you going?"

She was sprinting around the corner before she could answer.

oOoOoOoOo

Scorpius brought a hand to his mouth to test that his breath didn't smell. It was almost six, and she wasn't here yet.

Well, he had left earlier than usual, but he wanted to be sure of where to go so he didn't look like a fool trying to find the painting.

What was he doing? He was never usually this nervous about his dates. He is always the one who is late, doesn't care and leads the girl on. Now, he knew Lily wasn't like that, but thinking about how much he liked her now, he knew that one day it could grow to something more.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't seen Lily approach.

"You found it then?" She smiled, bringing him out of his thoughts as she laid her hand on his forearm.

"Erm – Yes." He smiled, looking at her lips longingly.

"Watch this." She giggled, as she tickled the pear on the painting and it opened to the kitchens.

"Miss! Welcome back miss!" House elves chanted when Lily entered.

"Hi guys, I brought a friend today, he is really excited to meet you all."

"Welcome! Welcome!" a house elf smaller than the rest was shouting, jumping up and down, while receiving dirty looks from the other elves.

"Calm down Binky!" She laughed, picking up the grubby house elf, and shushing it. "She gets over excited" Lily said apologetically to Scorpius.

"How often do you come here?" He asked, taking a seat they had offered him.

"Oh, not as much as I used to." Lily shrugged, she said placing the elf down. "I don't really like to eat at dinner, so I come down here and spend dinner with the house elves."

"Why is that?" Scorpius asked, curious – he wanted to know more about her. "Why don't you eat with the rest of the students? What about your friends?"

"I don't know. I just don't get on with any of them." She shrugged; she didn't seem affected by it. "They think too much of me really. And Alice and Frankie understand, in fact they usually join me most days."

She shut up there, thinking she had said too much.

"I know how that feels..." Scorpius said bitterly, "my 'friends' think I should be as venomous and cruel as my father, but I don't want to be."

When he looked at her, he just wanted to be as good and kind as her.

"I know!" Lily exclaimed, walking over to sit next to him. "They expect us to be our parents!"

"Exactly!" Scorpius exclaimed, taking Lily's hand. He had only known her a few days, but he had met no one who understood him like her.

Blushing, Lily looked down at their entwined hands.

"Miss! Miss! Be forewarned! Your brothers are on their way down as you are not at dinner, miss." An old looking house elf warned them.

"Right! Thank you Kretcher!" She said, looking around. "This way!"

She dragged a puzzled Scorpius through the busy kitchen, towards another painting.

She stopped dead, and quickly ran back to where they had sat and scooped up her sketch pad, ripped out a page and gave it to a house elf.

"Don't tell them we were here!" She shouted, as she ran back and opened the painting, running out into the 6th floor corridor.

"What did you give that house elf? And how did we end up here?" Scorpius asked, still being dragged by Lily.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just a drawing, I always give him some. And the house elves have access everywhere in the castle. I know all of them!" She laughed, dragging him along the corridor with her.

"Why are we running?" He asked. "And where are we going?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you? My brothers are really over protective, and they also know every exit from the kitchens." Lily giggled, "And just wait and see!"

She dragged him up to the 7th floor corridor, and stopped in front of a painted on door.

"Why are we in front of the room of requirement?" Scorpius asked, very aware that she was so close to him. Their hands still entwined. "It was destroyed in the war."

To his surprise, she giggled.

"Everyone _thinks _that." She giggled. "But, I know better. It just moved. It was badly damaged by the war... but somehow, it managed to get back into near perfect condition."

Scorpius looked at her like she was mad.

"How, how is that even possible?" He said.

"Don't believe me?" Lily said, smiling, "Come on!"

She quickly dragged him down to the 4th floor stopping in an empty corridor, which was also a dead end.

"Erm. Lily?" Scorpius said, wondering what she was thinking and panting heavily from running down the stairs.

"Shh." Lily said, putting a hand to his lips. She turned towards the wall, closed her eyes, and began to walked back and forth three times, dragging Scorpius along with her.

Finally, the door appeared.

"Lily!" She heard her brothers shout, heavy footsteps getting closer.

"Come on!" Lily giggled, opening the door and dragging Scorpius in.

"Won't they...?" Scorpius started, and stopped when he saw Lily shake her head.

"They don't know about this place. As far as I know, I am the only one who knows about it."

Scorpius gasped at the sight of the hidden room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The room was full of books stacked up to the ceiling, paintings hung on every wall that was visible, which were only really three walls. A huge window which over looked the lake produced light for the room. The sunset was causing a pink light to shine into the room; it shone over Lily, and Scorpius thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Yeah. Beautiful." He said looking only at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 4.**

They spent the next couple of hours just talking. About school, magic, their childhood, really just about everything. Lily was careful not to give anything away about who she was, thinking it was still too soon to tell him who she is.

"...so we inherited the Malfoy Manor." Scorpius finished, looking down at their hands, he had saved one of the worst things till last. A lot of tortures and dark magic went down in that house. "But dad says it has been in the family for generations, and said he doesn't care about what went on in those rooms, it's what we do in them now that counts."

They were sat opposite each other in huge arm chairs that were next to a fire that wasn't there before – Lily had gotten cold and the fire appeared. Lily was curled up under Scorpius' cloak, and she enjoyed the smell of him – pepper mint soap and smoke from cauldrons. Scorpius was opposite her, his legs over the arm of the chair, looking dashing as always.

"Well."Lily said, looking straight into his eyes. "I have to say, I agree with him. Now I'm not condoning the terror that was caused in that house, but it's what happens now that makes the difference. The past is the past."

Nodding, Scorpius looked back at her, wanting so much to kiss her.

"S-so. Tell me about your family." He asked.

Lily hesitated.

"Well, I have a big family, so I usually get over looked." She sighed. "But I don't mind, I mostly spend time with my animals. But I do spend time with my younger cousins, and teach them some rhymes and games."

"What kind of games?" Scorpius chimed, interested.

"Well, muggle games mostly. Like 'tag' or 'snap'"

"'Snap?'" a confused expression crossed Scorpius' face.

"Okay, get up." She told him, getting to her feet also. "Hold your hands out – now place them on top of mine like this..."

Lily was too busy explaining the game, she didn't realise Scorpius' face was edging closer, until his lips crushed hers. Lily's eyes shot open in surprise, then slowly closed again as she sank against Scorpius' chest, seeming to fit perfectly there. Fireworks seemed to erupt around them, sending fire around their bodies, from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes. Breaking a part, both breathed heavily as if they had been running.

"Wow." Scorpius whispered, unable to take his eyes off her.

Nodding, Lily couldn't look him in the eye for long, too embarrassed. She had never kissed a boy before. It was the perfect first kiss.

"Lily?" Scorpius whispered, placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, w-well." She was tongue tied. Should she tell him who she is? But he would hate her! Wouldn't he?

She looked back at him, realizing that she wasn't ready to tell him, she really liked him. She liked him more than she should have.

"Nothing... nothing." As soon as the words escaped her mouth she regretted saying them.

_Some Gryffindor I am, I'm not even brave enough to tell him my name. _Lily thought, scolding herself mentally.

"You sure?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded, smiling at him.

Smiling back, he leaned in once again, and gave her the softest kiss he could manage, without tempting himself to go further.

"Lily?" He asked, dragging her to an arm chair to sit on his lap. "Want to go on a date – with me – to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Y-yes, that would be lovely." Lily stuttered, blushing. "B-but Scorpius? Could we keep this – this relationship quiet for a while? My housemates would give me a hard time otherwise."

"My housemates would probably behave that way too." Scorpius nodded, agreeing. "But, just until we are ready of course. I'm not ashamed. A-are you ashamed to be dating a Slytherin?"

"Oh! No Scorpius!" Lily said, touching his cheek. "Never! I don't care for silly house feuds! It would just make things simpler for us, as we are just really starting to date..."

He nodded smiling sheepishly at her, hugging her close.

Lily hit him on the shoulder playfully, realising he was only joking.

"Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. "It's late! I have to get back!"

She seemed reluctant to leave as she tried to free herself from Scorpius' grasp.

"Aw why?" Scorpius' whined, tightening his hold on her. "It's not _that_ late."

"Scorpius, it is nearly 11 o'clock. My brothers will be livid." Lily giggled, surprisingly at ease. She hated her brothers being mad at her, but she couldn't seem to worry when she was with Scorpius. When she was with him, it was like they were the only two people in the entire world.

"Hmm. Will you be in trouble?" Scorpius said, looking worried. "Should I speak to them? I mean, it is sort of my fault that you are out past curfew."

Panic bubbled up inside of Lily at the thought of Scorpius 'speaking' to her brothers. It would be a blood bath.

"N-no!" Lily almost shouted. "That would be such a bad idea. They are far too over protective of me, but I can handle them."

Scorpius looked at her, unconvinced, but shrugged none the less and let her climb off his lap.

"Let me _at least _walk you back." Scorpius said as he launched himself from the chair, scooping up her sketch book before she could get it. "I am not taking no for an answer."

He smiled at her, and she felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"Okay... but you're not walking me _all the way _to the entrance. You're still a Slytherin, you cannot know where our common room is!" She teased, dodging his arm easily and running out the door.

Lily made it half way down the hallway before his arms wrapped around her small frame. She giggled, and blushed, knowing he could probably feel her beating heart going at 100 mph.

"Gotcha." Scorpius whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "You know, I do play quiditch, so naturally, I will be faster than you."

"Ha! Only when you are on a broom." She teased, turning around in his arms. "Besides, I _let_ you catch me."

"Oh really?" Scorpius said, closing the distance between them, crushing his lips to hers.

Fire seemed to spread through their bodies at each other's touch, coursing through their veins, making their hearts beat at the same fast rhythm, as if they were linked together. It was funny how, just hours before, they had felt shy around each other, unable to relax. Now, they were so at ease, they could act natural and just be themselves, they seemed to fit together perfectly.

_Crash._

The pair jumped apart quickly upon hearing the crash, and both groaned at hearing the high-pitched laugh of the resident poltergeist – Peeves.

"Best scatter!" Lily whispered, taking her sketch book from Scorpius. "Don't worry; I can get back by myself. Just get back to your dorm before Filch arrives."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly on the lips, turned, then fled down the corridor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snapping back to reality, Scorpius quickly made his way back to Slytherin house with his head still full of Lily. He quickly muttered the password and entered a near deserted Slytherin common room.

"Scorpius! Where have you been?" Damon Zabini said, jumping up from his chair by the fire and slapping his best friend on the back. "Quiditch trials are on Saturday, and as we are already on the team, we get to torture the recruits."

"Hmmm." Scorpius nodded, not really listening.

"Where've you been man?"

"Just went for a walk..."

Damon looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged and wandered back over to the chair by the fire, where – Scorpius noticed – he didn't seem to be alone. A Miss Sophia Nott was there with him and she seemed to be undressing him with her eyes.

Gagging, Scorpius quickly exited to his Dorm room, and got ready for bed.

As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think about her. His Lily. And he worried about how she was 'dealing' with her brothers at that very moment.

**Sorry if it gets a little rubbish and rushed at the end there, its 3 a.m here and i am tired, but I just had to finish this chapter. I also apologise for my terrible description skills about the kisses. Forgive me? **

**I hope you are enjoying reading them as much as I am enjoying writing them. **

**More coming soon! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 5.**

Lily quickly made her way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, trying to act casual as she was about to give the password when the Fat Lady soon interrupted her;

"Oh, back are you? Your brothers have been looking everywhere for you, you know. They seem to be beside themselves with worry or maybe anger? I don't know. But they have been very rude to me! Those boys need to learn some manners! Although... I would _not_ like to be you right now..."

Lily listened to the Fat Lady's complaints half heartedly, not wanting to face her brothers, knowing all the while that they would be waiting for her in the common room beyond. Waiting for an explanation, an excuse, she didn't seem to have.

"Best get this over with then..." Lily sighed. "Dumbledore."

On the mention of the password, the portrait swung open, revealing two angry looking boys sitting on the floor, looking at her. James was the first to react.

"Where on earth have you been!" James roared, standing up, towering over Lily. "Lily, I specifically told you to be at Dinner tonight, instead you are running about the kitchens and the entire castle!"

Albus grabbed Lily's shoulder, hard, and pushed her further into the almost empty common room, making her almost fall over.

"And do not say you that you weren't in the kitchens because we have your little drawing. You know, the one you gave Kretcher?" Albus spat, holding up the sketch of the lake she had given Kretcher – it was ripped at one side, like it was forced from the house elf's hand.

Now, Lily had intentionally thought that if she just stayed quiet, looked sorry, and ignored the feelings of annoyance bubbling up inside her, she would get through the argument just fine. But, taking that drawing away from Kretcher seemed to be the last straw. She just snapped.

"Give. Me. That." Lily said through clamped teeth. Trying to keep her anger under control.

Albus blinked in surprise at Lily's reaction. "What?"

"Give me that drawing. You had _no right_ to take that away from Kretcher!" Lily said, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Lily, who cares about Kretcher? He is a house elf." James snorted, amused by the turn in the argument.

"How _dare _you!" Lily screeched, snatching the paper from Albus, repairing it quickly.

"Lily. It's just a silly drawing." Albus puzzled.

"Yeah, and it's your fault we took it. You're the one who went against our orders to come to din-"

James never got to finish his sentence, as Lily hit him in the face, knocking him off guard and sending him flying back. It seemed like fourteen years of controlling, bullying and over the top protectiveness came crashing down on Lily, fuelling her anger.

"Lily!" Albus gasped as his sister rounded on him. "What has gotten into you?"

"I should have said this years ago!" Lily shouted. "Stay out of my life! I am no longer a little girl! I am quite capable of taking care of myself and I don't need you and James bossing me about and fighting my battles!"

James was on the floor holding his nose, which was pouring with blood, staring at his sister in shock.

"I know you guys are trying to protect me, but I can protect myself. If I need your help, I will ask for it!"

Looking around the common room, people seemed to be in a state of shock. Lily Potter, invisible Lily, pushover Lily, just took a stand. By the stairs to the girls dormitory, Lily saw Rose smiling broadly.

"Kretcher?" Lily said to thin air.

A loud _pop_ announced the presence of Lily's favourite house elf. He looked as if he had been punishing himself, as his hands were all bandaged up and blistered.

"Oh Kretcher." Lily said her voice thick, she bent down in front of the house elf. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes miss." Kretcher choked, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. The drawings from Lily were very precious to him; he decorated his little cupboard's walls at the Potter residence with them.

"Oh Kretcher." Lily said again, half hugging the elf.

"Apologize. Now." She said sternly to her brothers. "_Now._"

Both boys muttered 'sorry' to the elf.

"Here Kretcher." Lily said, handing the drawing to him. His face lit up at the sight of it.

"Thank you, Miss." Kretcher said, bowing before disappearing with a smile on his face.

Lily sighed and turned to James.

"Here." Lily whispered, pointing her wand at his broken nose. "Episkey."

The nose cracked into place and healed.

"Thanks..." James muttered, getting up.

Lily quickly turned from her brothers, hurried past Rose and burst into her dorm room. The other four girls were sleeping as Lily got ready for bed.

As she lay back on her bed, she let her mind wander. She immediately thought of Scorpius, and all feelings of anger and guilt melted away, leaving her with a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, and butterflies dancing in her stomach, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Just a short one. Now, I don't like this chapter that much compared to the others. But I can really relate to Lily here, as I have two older brothers who are fiercely protective, bossy and are bullies to me, the youngest. Also, I think Lily would have a really good friendship with Kretcher, as she would treat him nicely, unlike her brothers who have prejudice towards them, (only when they are not around their father though) as the boys seem to have very big egos. **

**Oh, and by the way. I apologise for my poor sentence structure. My English teacher is always telling me to make more paragraphs, not sentences. But I can't help it, I think it adds affect. **

**Hope your enjoying it, updating soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 6.**

Scorpius woke up in the best mood of his life that following morning. Whispers and questioning looks erupted from the house tables as the handsome Slytherin walked down to his seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, _whistling._

It was a well known fact that Scorpius' father was a Death Eater. Which made many people terrified of him, even though he was really one of the nicest people you could have met – he just didn't show that side of himself often. After all, he _was_ a Slytherin, and there were pretences to live up to. If he showed his nice side too often, he wouldn't survive.

"Whistling? Scorpius, are you alright?" Damon asked while puzzling over his best friend's mood.

"I'm great, Damon." Scorpius said, smiling to himself. "I couldn't be any better really."

"Hmm..." Damon sighed, eyeing his friend suspiciously as he ate his breakfast. "So, where were you last night?"

"Like I said; I just went out for a walk." Scorpius muttered, trying to concentrate on keeping happiness he felt from showing on his face. He didn't succeed.

"So, are you going to tell me who she is, or not?" Damon laughed, slapping Scorpius on the back.

"Is it that obvious?" Scorpius laughed alongside his friend, shaking his head at how smitten he must seem.

"Only to me, I think." Damon said. "So, are you going to tell me about her, or am I going to have to guess?"

Scorpius bit his lip. He _wanted_ to tell Damon all about her. Surely he could tell his best friend about how amazing Lily was. And how he had never felt this way about anyone before... right?

"Well, I met her on the train, and we talked, and she showed me her sketch book -" Scorpius was cut off.

"Wait. _What?_" Damian gasped, giggling like a child.

"Only you can make that into an innuendo, Damian. She is an artist – an excellent one at that!" Scorpius said, quickly defending Lily's virtue. "Damian, I have never met anyone like her before. She is kind, great with animals, considerate, beautiful, interesting and above all, she understands me."

"Okay man, don't go all mushy on me." Damian muttered. "Be all 'lovey dovey' around her, not me. It's creeping me out."

Smiling a little, Scorpius scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for Lily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Weeks past by in a happy blur for Lily and Scorpius, and it was soon bordering on winter. Everyday there were new clouds that threatened to burst with snow at any moment. And it seemed the entire student population were waiting with anticipation for the first snow.

Since their first evening in the room of requirement, they had gone on many dates, that always ended in the same way; Lily, realising the time and hurrying back to the common room after giving Scorpius a quick kiss.

It was mid November when the first snow of the season arrived, and the great hall was buzzing with excitement that morning.

"Lily, why do you seem so happy?" Albus asked. "When it snows you always worry about your animals."

Nodding, Lily could not keep the smile from her face.

"I know, but I have come to realize that if Poppy needed me, she would have no problem in charging the school to find me. And... well I like snow, so why shouldn't I be happy?"

Just then, the post arrived. And in all Lily's years at Hogwarts, she had never seen this many owls delivering packages before. An invitation for every student who was fourth year and above dropped into either their laps, or their breakfast.

Happy squeals' erupted from girls, which were countered with groans from the boys.

"Lily!" Alice Longbottom chimed, skipping over and sitting next to her best friend. "It's the winter ball invitations! We actually get to go this year! Isn't that wonderful?"

Alice stared at the invitation dreamingly.

"I have to _find_ a date! Luckily for me, I am a Hufflepuff!" Alice chuckled, nudging Lily.

Alice soon spotted Lorcan Scamander at the Ravenclaw table, his head buried in a book, as usual.

"Hey! Lorcan!" Alice shouted, causing half of the hall to stare at her – Lily soon made herself invisible by hiding behind her brother – "Do you want to go to the Winter Ball with me?"

The poor boy went beetroot, but nodded, smiling shyly.

"He is such a cutie." Alice sighed. "Better go talk to him!"

As Alice ran off, an owl soared down and landed in front of Lily. She recognised the eagle owl – it was Scorpius'. The note attached to the owls leg said:

_Lily,_

_Meet me at our tree in ten minutes._

_Love,_

_S._

Smiling, Lily excused herself, saying she needs to return a book to the library, and practically ran to their tree.

As she walked over to the clearing where Scorpius had first met Poppy, snow was falling lightly from the sky. A thin layer now covered the ground.

Waiting, she heard footsteps crunching the new snow on the ground, but did not turn around.

"Guess who?" Scorpius' voice chimed, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Hmmm?" Lily wondered with fake puzzlement. "Well, I know you're not Poppy, although, your hands do seem pretty furry..."

"Hey!" Scorpius exclaimed, pulling back his hands and examining them. "They are not. Are they?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Scorpius was just as bad as a girl when it came to his looks.

"Scorpius..." Lily started, but was soon interrupted by the boy himself.

"I know, I know! But not everyone can be as naturally beautiful as you." He smiled, hugging her from behind, not able to see her blush. "Anyway..."

He twirled her around so she was facing him.

"I have to ask my girlfriend to the winter ball."

"Ah, technically, that wasn't a question." Lily giggled. "It was a statement, so I can't reply properly to that."

"You are too smart for your own good, you know?" Scorpius said, kissing her lightly. "Fine, fine."

He stepped away, and bent down on one knee in front of Lily.

"Scorpius Malfoy..." Lily warned.

"Lily! Would you do me the utmost honour of being my date to the winter ball?" He exclaimed.

"Dramatic fool." Lily laughed, trying to pull him up.

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Of course I will, now get up!" Lily giggled as he sprung up and grabbed her, swinging her around and pulling her into a sweet embrace.

"So, are you saying, I finally get to parade you around in front of every other male in this school to make them insanely jealous that that you are my girlfriend, and not theirs?" He said, his face but inches from hers.

Realization struck Lily like a brick had been thrown at her – everyone would know. She wasn't ashamed of course, but being the daughter of Harry Potter, and the little sister of the Potter brothers, there was bound to be gossip and up roar by the sight of her with a Malfoy.

And Scorpius didn't know she was a Potter... yet.

Meaning she would have to tell him soon. How on earth would he react? She was having heart palpitations just thinking about it.

"Hello?" Scorpius chimed, waving a hand in front of Lily's face playfully. "As much as I love to see your face when you are day dreaming, it is time to go to class, hon. And I want a kiss before we depart."

Smiling, and pushing the revelation from her mind for now, she kissed Scorpius slowly, savouring it, and making sure he would be thinking about her for the rest of the day, as she would be thinking of him.

...

**Sorry for the HUGE delay! It has been hectic here, and I just couldn't find the time to write this until now. I will try and post as many chapters as possible, but I just started college a month ago, so these next couple of months are going to be hectic. Sorry again, in advance, if I don't update for a while. I promise, I will try!**

**Oh! I know this chapter is boring, but honest, the next one will get better. And if you get the Hufflepuff 'FIND' joke that Alice says, I am forever your friend. If not, go watch 'A Very Potter Musical' and you will soon understand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 7.**

"Nice of you to join us Mr Malfoy." Professor Longbottom said as the blonde walked into Greenhouse 1.

"Sorry Professor." Scorpius said, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he sat beside Damian.

"Where have you been?" Damian whispered, not taking his eyes off the teacher. "No, wait. Let me guess – with the mystery girl?"

Simple smiling, Scorpius didn't notice the glares coming from a certain Gryffindor's direction – Albus Potter was not in a good mood today. And he wanted to make someone miserable, namely, the Slytherin who seemed a bit _too _happy lately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Miss Potter, would you please take this note to Professor Longbottom." Professor Flitwick squeaked, floating a sealed envelope towards Lily.

"Yes Professor." Lily smiled; glad to be out of the class, she was sick of being hit in the head with books as her fellow students practiced their summoning and banishing charms.

Walking into Professor Longbottom's class, she saw that he was teaching the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years. Gulping, she dared not glance at Scorpius or her brother, as both were trying to catch her eye.

"Excuse me Professor, but Professor Flitwick has sent me with a message." She said quietly, handing the note over to Professor Longbottom who quickly examined it and began scribbling away his reply.

She dared a glance around the room, and saw Scorpius' smiling face. She couldn't help but smile back as he winked at her.

The exchange did not go un-noticed, Albus rose to his feet his face turning red with anger.

"Please take this back to Professor Flitwick." Professor Longbottom said, handing Lily the envelope once again.

Nodding, Lily quickly made her way to the exit, when a hand slipped around her waist, pulling her towards a muscular chest.

"Scorpius!" Lily said nervously, trying to stand up. He brother was bound to see!

"Don't worry Lils, sir has gone to tend to his plants." Scorpius replied cheekily. "I only wanted a hug."

"_What the hell are you doing Malfoy?_" Albus spat, his voice venomous - he was simply shaking with fury now, only being held into place by Rose's hand on his shoulder.

"None of your business Potter." Scorpius spat back, his tone matching Albus'.

"I think it is when you are man handling _my sister._"

Scorpius froze in shock. _What did Potter just say?_

Lily shivered, and released herself from Scorpius' hold.

"Albus, calm down." Lily said soothingly.

"No I will not clam down!" Albus boomed, shrugging Rose's hand off him and walking towards Lily, shouting in her face. She shrunk back. "His hands were all over you! Aren't you disgusted?"

Scorpius had snapped out of his shocked state and leaped to his feet, pushing Albus away from Lily.

Both boys squared up to one another, both looking as if they were ready to kill.

"Stop!" Lily said, squeezing in between the two just as Professor Longbottom re-entered the room.

"This isn't over." Albus said, glaring at Scorpius.

Lily looked at her brother with pleading eyes, then turned towards Scorpius with the same expression.

He walked away from Albus, away from her, right in the middle of his class.

"Get to class Lily. We'll talk about this later." Albus hissed.

Nodding, Lily left the greenhouses.

"Scorpius!" Lily called, running to catch up to him; she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop.

"I don't understand Lily!" Scorpius shouted, ripping his hand from hers. "You're... you're a Potter?"

She nodded.

"So, all this time!" He exclaimed. "You have kept who you are from me. What else have you not told me about? Huh? Why, Lily, why?"

Lily placed a hand over his mouth to make him stop, and just looked at him. She had never felt this way about anyone before, she had to tell him. She moved her hand to his neck, feeling the tension there.

"I - I was afraid that once you found out who I was, you..." She took a deep, shaky breath. "You would treat me in the same way you treat my brothers. That you would hate me."

She shook her head and rested her forehead against his – a hard thing to do since he was over a foot taller than her.

"I was afraid that, you wouldn't see past my last name. That you wouldn't like me... for me."

She looked down again, before whispering. "My name is Lily Luna Potter. And I would be honoured to accompany you to the winter dance... that is if you still want me to go with you."

She looked at him, seeing confusion and anger bubbling beneath the surface of his eyes.

"I cannot help being who I am, Scorpius." She whispered. "I – I thought you of all people would appreciate that. I like you, despite your name... but I guess I was foolish to think you could see past mine. You have been brought up to hate Potters."

Lily turned abruptly, and quickly dashed towards the nearest door, trying to hide her face.

"Lily..." Scorpius choked out, grabbing her wrist and yanking her away from the door and into his awaiting arms. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

"Lily, just give me time to think. Please." He caressed her face, then turned away, heading towards the dungeons.

Lily watched, tears in her eyes, as he disappeared. Feeling her heart break ever so slightly, she headed back to Charms.

...

**Just a short one! But this popped into my head like half an hour ago, and I had to write it! I hope you are all enjoying it. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Oh! By the way, I am so sorry! I keep changing Damian's name to Damon in the last chapter, – it's just a habit of mine, as my friend is called Damon. I need to proof read my stories more. Haha.**

**Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mystery Potter.**

**Chapter 8.**

Scorpius had not talked to Lily in weeks; he avoided her on the corridors, barely glanced her way when she tried to talk to him and never replied to any of her letters.

Lily, heartbroken and hurting, spent little time with her friends or family, and retreated back into her own little world with her animals. But her artwork suffered, she drew darker things to match her mood, and soon, not even her animals could cheer her up.

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong?" Alice said, sitting next to her best friend as she drew Poppy. She had been spending more and more time with Lily lately, just wanting to be there for her friend.

"N-nothing." Lily sniffed, trying to force a smile. She had really screwed things up, and worst of all, the only person who knew about her relationship with Scorpius, was Scorpius! So how could she talk about how she was feeling now, when the only person she could talk to about them wouldn't even look at her?

"Lily, I know you." Alice said, linking Lily's arm. "You are devastated about something! Is it about your argument with Albus? Because he didn't tell James like he said he would."

Remembering her argument with Albus made her remember that day, which lead to thoughts of him.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Lily?" Alice said again, "Oh please, just tell me what's wrong. I can help!"

"Oh Alice." Lily whispered. "I have made a mess of _everything!_"

Alice listened to Lily, as she broke her heart on her best friend's shoulder.

Scorpius was miserable, confused, angry but above all - love sick.

It tore his heart in two when he ignored her and saw her face crumble. How he couldn't reply to a single one of her letters because of his god damn _pride._ Now, he was sat alone in a disserted corridor trying to lie to himself once again. Telling himself over and over that he _didn't _miss her.

He missed her.

But he wished he didn't. After all, she was a Potter! Her family hated him, and he hated them in return! How could they ever work?

_You love her, you fool. _A voice inside his head was screaming.

But he didn't! He simply _couldn't. _She was a Potter, and he was a Malfoy. She deserved someone far better than him that was for sure. Someone who could get along with her family, make her happy and feel safe.

He was supposed to hate her!

But how could he hate her? She was the kindest, gentlest and most loving person he had ever met. She had done nothing to him, nothing at all.

Apart from lie to him.

Footsteps echoed across the corridor, Scorpius soon saw a petite girl with short mud brown hair storm towards him, with fury in her eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" She asked, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes?"

"Get up please."

"Why?"

"So I can curse you off your feet!" She shouted.

"Now now, calm down!" Scorpius exclaimed, wearily getting to his feet. "May I ask what I have done?"

"You!" She spat. "Oh my goodness, you have to ask such a question?"

"Seeing as I do not even know you, yes. Yes I do."

"You have broken my best friend's heart!"

Scorpius froze. Was she talking about Lily? He decided to play it dumb.

"Who?"

"How dare you!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot. "Why, I ought to curse you into oblivion! She has been in a great big heap of despair for the past couple of weeks, and now, now that I have finally got the answer why she is so upset, I find out it is over you!"

"Hey, hang on a minute -"

"No!" She screeched. "YOU hang on a minute! She has been crying her eyes out on my shoulder for the past hour explaining how the boy she gave her first kiss to, the boy who she may love, refuses to talk to her because of her surname!"

"It's not just that!" Scorpius shouted.

"Oh really?" She shouted back. "Then please, enlighten me!"

"She was the only person in this place that understood me!" He almost screamed. "She made me think that she was like _me!_"

"I don't understand."

"We both have our families' reputations hanging over us." He spat. "But, she failed to mention the fact that she is the daughter of Harry Potter! She has a _good_ reputation! She will always have a head start in life! She will get whatever she wants! Me? I am the son of a death eater. I am from one of the most hated wizarding families in England. And that is all that I am seen as! I am constantly being accused of being a dark wizard! A person to be scared of! A death eater!"

"You don't think she has it rough?"

"How can she not have a perfect life?"

"Okay, let me enlighten _you._ Please, sit._"_

He sat in the spot he had vacated earlier, and the girl sat opposite.

"I am Alice Longbottom. I have been friends with Lily since birth, so I know a lot about her.

"Do you know how big her family is? It is huge. And she is one of the youngest. Meaning, anything that she does, someone has done it before her, and has done it better than her. She is overlooked often, but if she slips up just a tiny bit? She has her whole family crashing down on her for not doing well. She has expectations to fulfil, just like you do."

Alice got up then, she dusted off her robes and looked at Scorpius again.

"And don't you think she has had her fair share of insults?" Alice counted them with her fingers as she spoke. "'Swotty Potty,' 'Hero Potter,' 'Princess Potter herself,' 'Where's your scar Potter?' 'You let your family down.' 'Why aren't you good at quiditch?' I could go on for ages you know."

She was about to turn to leave.

"You know, you have a lot in common." Alice smiled. "Go talk to her, she doesn't understand how you cannot see past her name. She thinks you hate her. But it is quite obvious you don't hate her at all. Quite the opposite in fact."

She patted his head friendlily.

"You know, 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'"

Scorpius blinked, and just watched the strange girl walk away.

"Hey!" He shouted after her, "who said that?"

"Oh, just a very, very smart muggle." Alice smiled, turning a corner and disappearing.

'_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'_

...

**I had to write this one, it just popped into my head. I should be doing college work! But I loved Alice in this chapter, she is a classic Hufflepuff – fiercely loyal, and a good finder! I mean, she *found* Scorpius, didn't she? (A Very Potter musical reference, again, if you haven't seen it, youtube it, you will not be disappointed.)**

**The quote is from Shakespeare's play 'Romeo and Juliet' – I thought it was fitting.**

**Reviews? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Potter**

**Chapter 9.**

After her talk with Alice, Lily felt better.

She realized that she was spending too much time moping about. So she began to act more like here old self, even if she did have to pretend she wasn't hurting. But she still stayed clear of the great hall, not wanting to see him, fearing that if he ignored her one more time, she would break.

"Miss, would you like a snack?" A house elf asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I have only come to draw you all today." Lily smiled, patting her sketch pad.

Lily was perched on top of an unused kitchen counter, drawing the busy house elves as they made dinner for the rest of the students.

"Lily?" A voice chimed from the kitchen entrance.

"Hi Frankie."

"H-hey!" He smiled, sitting next to Lily.

"So what brings you down here? Did Alice send you?"

"No, I have just gotten sick of the people in our house treating your brothers like Gods."

Frank had always been weary of Lily's brothers. Although he and Alice were family friends, that didn't stop James and Albus being suspicious of him on account of him being close friends with their sister. Lily had always respected him for having his own views – he didn't follow the crowd.

"Well, you know what the students in this school are like – the girls love them because they are quiditch stars, and 'famous' and the boys love them because they are pranksters and 'funny.'"

"Exactly. Your brothers should be more like you."

Blushing, Lily started drawing again.

"So, what were they doing this time to 'wow' our easily pleased housemates?"

"They turned all the house tables red and gold." Frankie sighed. "And also bewitched every other student's robes to flash red and gold. Dad stopped it now, but they are all still talking about it. They will be for days. "

"You know, if they put as much effort into their studies than they do into their pranking, they would be honour students."

"I agree." He laughed. "So, you have been spending a lot of time in the kitchens lately. I thought you had gotten over that?"

"Yeah, well." Lily stammered, desperately trying to change the subject. "I missed drawing the house elves."

"Hmmm." Frankie mused, knowing Lily wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Miss! Your brother is on the way down." A house elf cried, running up to Lily.

"It's okay, Binky." Lily sighed, closing her sketch pad.

"Lily!" A voice cried from the other end of the kitchen.

"Hello James."

"Come on, come to dinner." He urged, trying to shoo her out of the door. "You have not eaten properly in days, weeks even! You need to get a good Hogwart's feast in your stomach!"

"No, thank you."

"What are you looking at, four eyes?" James snapped at Frankie, who turned beetroot and hopped down off the bench.

"See you later Lils."

"No, Frankie! Don't - " But he was already gone. "James!"

"Never mind him." James said. "If you don't come to dinner, I will send an owl to Mum, and tell her that you are not eating properly. _And _that you punched me and broke my nose."

"You wouldn't dare."

He raised his eyebrows, as if to say: 'Want to bet on that?'

Sighing, Lily grabbed her sketches, and hopped off the counter.

"Good girl."

"Shut up, James."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Scorpius saw her straight away, watching her as she walked into the hall with her brother. He had been keeping an eye out for her for the past couple of days, ever since he had spoken with Alice. But she hadn't shown up for any of the meals, and he was contemplating going to find her.

As if feeling his gaze, she looked at him.

Shocked that she wasn't ignored – or worse, glared at – Lily sat down next to Albus and Rose.

As the Gryffindor table was on the opposite end of the hall to him, he couldn't hear the conversations taking place, but he could see that Lily was aware that he was looking at her. Lily was trying not to look at him – she looked anywhere but him, trying to not get her hopes up.

"Lily!" He heard Alice chime from across the hall. As usual, the hall fell silent for a couple of moments, leaving Alice and Lily as centre of attention. "Lily! Come here! Sit on my table for once!"

Lily, who had turned scarlet, walked quickly over to Alice and sat down next to her on the Hufflepuff table – which so happened to be right next to the Slytherin table, and near to where Scorpius was sitting. He could hear every word.

"Alice, you know I do not like to be noticed." Lily sighed, "Couldn't you have just came over and asked me nicely to sit with you?"

"I could have... but you would have said no because Scorpius is just behind me." Alice grinned.

"Alice!" Lily said, shocked. She glanced at Scorpius quickly, seeing him listening, she winced and turned back. "I need this dinner to be over with."

"Then eat." Alice urged, rubbing Lily's back, trying to comfort her. "You haven't eaten properly in weeks. You have lost weight."

Lily grumbled and started eating.

Now Alive had mentioned it, Lily did seem a lot thinner. Had she not been eating? Scorpius frowned at the thought. Looking closer, he could see the bags under her eyes, and the gracefulness she once had was replaced with hunched shoulders, and a defeated look about her.

"Lily..." Scorpius whispered.

She went rigid for a moment, then carried on eating. Ignoring him.

"You say something, man?" Damian said.

Scorpius shook his head, but carried on watching Lily.

"I can't do this, Alice." Lily exclaimed, dropping her knife and fork on her half eaten plate as she got up from her seat. " Just – Just tell James and Albus that I need to do homework or something. I know they will come over and ask."

She left quickly, clutching her sketch pad.

"Scorpius?" Damian said. "What are you doing? Go after her, you idiot."

With a shove from Damian, Scorpius hurried out of the hall, and soon caught up with Lily.

"Lily, wait."

She carried on walking, quicker now.

"Lily, please!" Scorpius ran after her, grabbing her free hand and pulling her back.

"What!" Lily almost shouted. "Do you not think you have hurt me enough? Have you come to dig the knife in deeper?"

"What? Lily, no!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I have come to ask you your forgiveness. But I know I don't deserve it!"

She closed her eyes, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I am telling you that I still want to be with you." He said, holding her face now, inches from his.

"Scorpius, I thought you hated me" She whispered.

"Lily, I could never hate you now. I don't see you as a Potter, I see you as Lily. Lily, the girl who loves animals, drawing and being invisible." He kissed her forehead before continuing.

"Lily, the girl who is kind to everyone, despite what other people think of them. Lily, who blushes every time she receives a compliment. Lily, who is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

She stared, awestruck into his gray eyes, trying to decipher if what he was saying was the truth.

"Lily, the girl... I have fallen in love with."

Frozen, Lily just stared up at him for a couple of seconds.

"E-excuse me?" She asked.

"I love you, Lily." Scorpius said, simply. "I think I have ever since I first met you on the train."

"Scorpius..." Lily whispered, "I –I love you too."

"Do you forgive me for hurting you?"

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Promise."

Leaning in, Scorpius kissed her passionately, backing her up against the nearest wall. Her fingers entwined through his hair as they felt the familiar fire coursing through their veins at each other's touch.

All too soon, the parted at the sound of oncoming footsteps.

"Go, I will see you later on tonight." Scorpius whispered. "Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement at nine?"

Smiling, Lily nodded, receiving one last kiss, they departed in opposite directions.

**This is just mush. Reviews? =)**


End file.
